This invention relates to a fuel supply device for an internal combustion engine of the type which utilizes pulsating pressure from the engine crankcase, and more particulary to an integrated fuel supply structure or assembly including, in a single unit, a fuel filter, an automatic fuel supply valve, and a fuel pump.
Generally, a vehicle system for supplying fuel from a tank to a carburetor includes, as separate components, a fuel filter, an automatic fuel supply valve, and a fuel pump. That is, these components are independent from each other as shown in FIG. 1, and it is therefore necessary to provide a number of interconnecting lines, such as a fuel inlet line 2 for connecting a fuel filter 1 to a fuel tank (not shown), lines 5, 6 for connecting an automatic fuel valve 3 between the filter 1 and a fuel pump 4, a fuel outlet line 7 for connecting the pump 4 to a carburetor (not shown), and lines 8, 9 for transmitting pulsating pressure from an engine crankcase (not shown) to the valve 3 and pump 4, respectively. Thus, it takes considerable time to assemble the components and to connect the lines therebetween. Further, the provision of such a large number of lines increases the likelihood of accidents and fire due to fuel leaks developing in the lines and their connections.